User talk:Scarecroe
reply to css on individual wikis is there a way to change style sheets on an individual wiki? Yes you can. Edit: MediaWiki:Monobook.css. Note that this simply pre-empts the style of the default skin (so the best way to change things is copy the relevant portion of the code (not the whole code) from there, paste it in MediaWiki:Monobook.css, and modify as needed). Note also that this is pre-empted by users' own personalstyle sheets, eg: User:Scarecroe/monobook.css. Splarka 02:31, 19 January 2006 (UTC) When you all for the template Hey dude: That's some kinda weird sentence you wrote on the Current events page... :Basically, the code uses numbered placeholders which are filled in with the information that comes after the pipe when you all for the template in the code of a page. Does that mean anything in particular? All your base are belong to us. -- Danny Toughpigs 22:47, 18 January 2006 (UTC) :It's for the novice techies. -- Scarecroe 22:54, 18 January 2006 (UTC) ::Right, but the end of the sentence doesn't make sense. The words you're using are after the template mixed comes. -- Danny Toughpigs 23:03, 18 January 2006 (UTC) Library Glad I made you happy...! Number 11 happens to be the only one I have in the series... -- Jog 16:13, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) Jog Today on M.W. I totally spaced on the Today on Muppet Wiki last night. I was going to do it before bed, and then I just went to bed. I'm glad you did it! -- Danny Toughpigs 12:38, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) Food Products Hey babe: Croonchy Stars and the Welch's jelly jars would also fit in the food products category. Do you want to split up Muppet and Sesame, or put them both in the same place? -- Danny Toughpigs 03:46, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) :We may as well put em all in the same place, right? I can't imagine needing separate categories. -- Scarecroe 03:57, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Well, we've got Merchandise split into Muppet Merchandise and Sesame Merchandise. Food Products is a subcat of one (or both) of those. -- Danny Toughpigs 04:13, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) Unfinished projects By the way, this is what I was talking about. I think it's ridiculous to have a Muppet Movies category that includes stuff that was written on a whiteboard for a couple years and never even entered pre-production. That's what we have Unfinished Projects for. I think that stuff should be listed there, and not in the regular Movies category. -- Danny Toughpigs 22:37, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) :I'm willing to concede. I'll bring it up on Current Events. -- Scarecroe 22:54, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Yay, cool. I don't even know if it needs to be on Current events, if we agree. We'll just switch it up, and people will follow that lead. -- Danny Toughpigs 00:13, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) Direct-To-Video category The Direct-To-Video (Muppets) category bugs me. Everything else in Muppet Merchandise is "Muppet Books", "Muppet Albums", "Muppet Dolls". Can we change the Direct-To-Video to "Muppet Video"? And ditto with Sesame and Fraggle? -- Danny Toughpigs 22:31, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) :If we do that, it should be Sesame Street Direct-To-Video. There are other specials that aired on TV that don't belong in the same category. -- Scarecroe 18:00, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::So should there be "Sesame Street Video" and "Sesame Street Direct-To-Video"? Is that more confusing, or less confusing? -- Danny Toughpigs 18:06, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Less confusing. I think it's a good idea to have a section where all the videos can go into, but there should also be a place for Direct-To-Video stuff should go too. If TV Specials gets it's own place, Direct-To-Video should too. -- Scarecroe 18:14, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::::How about we do it the same way that we do the Muppet Characters? Everything goes into Sesame Video, so that'll have every video and DVD. Then stuff that's specifically Direct-To-Video also gets its own tag, so if you want you can look at the separate category. Then there's a "See also Sesame Direct-To-Video" at the top of the Sesame Video category page. That makes sense to me. -- Danny Toughpigs 18:18, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that's what I'm mostly saying. Except there should be two categories. An dsome pages will belong to both. -- Scarecroe 18:21, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::::::Right, that's what I'm saying too. It's the same structure as Muppet Characters. Christmas Eve on Sesame Street would be in Sesame Video and TV Specials. A Fabulous Halloween Adventure or whatever it's called would be in Sesame Video and Sesame Direct-To-Video. That's the same way that the characters in Muppet Characters are also in TMS Characters, or Sesame Characters, etc. I'll work on this; it'll be cool. -- Danny Toughpigs 18:29, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) "Question answered" My question on the Jim Henson's Muppets Comic Strip page was not answered, bitch! Look at the talk page. -- Danny Toughpigs 17:39, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Oops! Didn't see that. -- Scarecroe 18:00, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) To-Do list By the way, I also added a To-Do List on my user page. It seems pretty helpful. You might want to do that too... -- Danny Toughpigs 22:31, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) :That's a good idea! I'll put one together when I'm not so distracted. -- Scarecroe 18:00, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) Movie template I started on Template:Movie... What do you think? -- Danny Toughpigs 17:51, 10 Jan 2006 (UTC) I just put it on the Muppet Movie page, so you can see it in action. By the way, are we putting the boxes above the picture, or below? -- Danny Toughpigs 17:56, 10 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Looks good. I'll have to start using it to find any flaws. We should do a template for albums, too. I'm too busy playing Spiderman game right now though. -- Scarecroe 23:49, 10 Jan 2006 (UTC) I, Stupid Boy Nitwit Damn, sorry -- I should've included the ISBN in the book box from the beginning. I forgot about that. Sorry to make you do extra work on those pages to fix 'em... -- Danny Toughpigs 21:01, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) :I just finished, only took a minute. I have most of those books, so I'll go back later and pop the ISBNs in. I'm also working on an if/else script that will delete the Series entry if one doesn't exist. I'm not sure if it's possible in the wiki software though. :Did you see the Kermit poem book I added? I never knew it existed and happened upon it in an antique store. It's beautiful McNally stuff. -- Scarecroe 21:08, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::I've heard of that book, but I've never seen it. Is that where the Sweet & Silly Muppet Poems come from? Also, if you can't figure out the if/else thing, we could just put "none" in the series box and forget about it. -- Danny Toughpigs 22:21, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::No, Sweet and Silly is something else. This is just all McNally stuff. :::As for "none", if you just do series= with nothing after it, it doesn't put anything there and it looks neater than "none." -- Scarecroe 03:01, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::::Oh, that's even better. Cool! -- Danny Toughpigs 03:40, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) TV template I'm trying to put together a template that we can use for movies, TV shows and specials, that'll put all the facts and figures in a special box. I copied the box from Wikipedia:Sesame Street and messed around with it, and this is what I have right now -- Template:tv. Then the movie box would have the release date, director, producers, etc. What do you think? -- Danny Toughpigs 16:18, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Hey, not bad... Look at you go with the code! I can get behind that. -- Scarecroe 16:28, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::I know, right? I also just thought of doing a similar thing for books, too. That would clear up the problem we were having with a format for the book entries. You and I have the same problem with all that stuff -- when there's a random list of facts at the top of the page, it looks boring and messy. Making sidebar templates makes things a lot cleaner. The facts are still at the top where you need them, but you can also see the rest of the text. -- Danny Toughpigs 16:29, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Okay, I did a Template:book, and tested it out on Cookie Monster and the Cookie Tree. -- Danny Toughpigs 16:53, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::::Oh, I love Template:book. I was starting to lose sleep over that one. Now I can fix all my book entries. -- Scarecroe 17:15, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::::Awesome. "I found the Z! Now I can rest." Zzzzzzzz -- Danny Toughpigs 18:14, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) We're rock stars So how cool is it that they copied our Wiki tips page to the central Wikicity? Check us out, we're famous. By the way, I'm experimenting with new ways to do the signature. I want to start using my name in the signature; I'm just trying to figure out what works best. -- Danny. Toughpigs 04:32, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) Current Events on Main Page I like the idea of highlighting the Current Events stuff on the Main Page, so people actually pay attention to it. I changed it up a little bit, so it says what's there. If it just says the same sentence forever, it'll become wallpaper to people; after a while, they won't even see it. If it changes when there's a new C.E. discussion, then people will notice it, and they'll click on it. What do you think? -- Toughpigs 15:23, 6 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a good idea. Spice things up. -- Scarecroe 15:27, 6 Jan 2006 (UTC) Shopping links I posted a note about shopping links on the page... Just so you know. -- Toughpigs 15:23, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Archive:User talk:Scarecroe